I waited for so long
by inuyasha92689
Summary: SessyKagome pair the story is about Kagome go to meet a friend when she almost fell off a bridge and ended up meeting Sesshomaru. Rated R just incase
1. Default Chapter

Hey guy's me Kristie well anyway something happened and I needed to get a new name ok  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She sighed as she walked to the bus.  
  
She had to meet a person named Kaede in Kyoto.  
  
She was riding the bus for awhile when they stopped to get lunch and go to the restroom. She went to McDonalds to order her food and drink. While she was eating she looked around with nothing better to do.  
  
She found that a guy with silvery hair and amber colored eyes was looking at her. They meet each others gaze and just stared at each other, when she snapped her head to the side as she heard that the bus was leaving in a few minutes. She quickly finished her food and left.  
  
At the time she didn't know that she left her key chain. Sesshoumaru got up and looked at it and took it with him.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
He was driving in his car when hie cell phone was ringing, "Hello." " Hey, Sesshoumaru whats up. Its InuYasha."  
  
" Yeah, I know its you."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to take a break. You know where to call me." Sesshoumaru said with a semi-cold voice.  
  
He then hung up the phone and continued driving. He stopped at McDonalds for something to eat. He walked in and got in line, he took his food and sat down by the window. Right then he saw a traveling bus stop and let some people get off.  
  
He didn't really pay that much attention to them, so he just minded his own business. As he looked around his eyes landing on a girl sitting by her self. On the verge of him getting up to go talk to her, she got up and left towards the travel bus. When he was getting ready to leave he saw something on her table and it was her key chain so he took it with him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hey guys well this is my first fanfiction so it's really short well r&r and tell me what you think and any suggestions ok well tootles 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru's offer  
  
When Kagome was on the bus she realized that she left her key chain on the table, but it was already to late to go and get it, so she just forgot about it. As the bus got onto a bridge it just broke down, so everyone got off for some fresh air.  
  
Right then Kagome's money flew out of her hand and got caught on a poll. She went after it because that was all of the money that she had on her. Right when she got on top of the ledge to get her money Sesshoumaru happened to drive by and see her on the ledge.  
  
He immediately stopped his car and ran to her to get her off the bridge.  
  
:: Kagome's POV::  
  
Right when I went after my money I felt two strong hands on my waist and pull me down to the ground, that's when I saw my money fly away. I turned around and slapped him, I then realized that this is the same guy that I was staring at in McDonalds.  
  
::Normal POV::  
  
"What the hell is your problem taking me off the bridge, I was trying to get me money!"  
  
"Well sorry I thought that you were going to jump off the stupid bridge, so I took you off of it."  
  
"Well you could have at least given me a little warning before you did it, you scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Then next time I won't help you bitch."  
  
He got up and started to walk away when he realized that this was the same girl that he was staring at in McDonalds and that he had her key chain with him. When he turned back around to give her her key chain he noticed that she was still sitting on the ground staring at his ass instead of his face.  
  
That's when he stuck out his hand  
  
"C'mon get up, oh by the way you left your key chain on the table."  
  
"Thanks. My name is Kagome."  
  
"Hi, my name is Sesshoumaru."  
  
She got up and started to leave back to the bus when  
  
"Hey it looks like your bus is going to be stuck there for awhile. Do you want a lift?"  
  
"Sure I'm going to Kyoto. You?"  
  
"Same. You got some business there or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go meet an old friend named Kaede."  
  
"Ok, well then hop in and I'll take you there."  
  
::In Kyoto::  
  
"Well here you go."  
  
When Kagome got out of the car she noticed that no one was home so she walked back to the car.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, no one is home so do you think that I can stay with you since I have no money?"  
  
"Why not, it's only one night, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Ok get back in the car." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Meets InuYasha  
  
::Sesshoumaru's house::  
  
InuYasha was on the couch waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back home so that he can talk to him. Right then Sesshoumaru walks in with Kagome right behind him.  
  
"Why the hell were yo- Oh now I see why you didn't come back to work you got a little to busy." Grins  
  
"I'm not like you little brother going around picking up every little whore that you can find and then just fuck them."  
  
InuYasha just sat there and yelled back "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And then he just stormed off out of the room all pissed off. Kagome just looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Sesshoumaru then realizes that he forgot that she was even there.  
  
"That was just my idiot little brother who is just annoyed that I didn't come back to work so he had to do it all on his own, so he's a little pissed off like he always is, it never changes with him."  
  
Then Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and lead her to this huge room for her to stay in while she was leaving with them. In the morning she met up with Sessy and InuYasha for some breakfast before Sessy took her back to see if Kaede was home.  
  
When they got there Sessy asked Kagome if she would like to go have some lunch with him.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to have lunch with you."  
  
"Ok, I'll come and pick you up here later ok."  
  
Then he drove off to work while Kagome went to go talk to Kaede.  
  
Hey guys I know that this chapter is short but I have to do my homework but I'll have the next chapter up soon ok. Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I didn't update so soon but I have been really sick this week so sorry for the wait.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The rude awaking and great conversion  
  
It was about 12 p.m. when Kagome heard a noise outside that sounded like a horn on a car she knew that it was Sesshoumaru, so she said her goo-byes and left to see Sessy in the car.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where do you want to go eat?"  
  
"Um. I don't know surprise me."  
  
"Why don't we go back to my house and get something to eat there I know that InuYasha is still at work so we can just sit and talk, ok?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
When they got there they heard some strange noises coming from the dinning room and went to go and see who was making those noises. Kagome went to go open the door, and to her surprise she saw InuYasha on the table with some girl that look like she was a whore that he just happened to pass by on his way home for lunch. Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru "That is the most disgusting thing that I have seen my whole life"  
  
"Why don't we go up to my room and eat our lunch in there."  
  
"Ok just as long as we won't be able to hear that little bitch scream"  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and lead her up to his room so they could eat. When they got there Kagome was in shock to see how big Sessy room was and she thought that her room was big his room was about as big as the dinning hall. (Which is really big) Sesshoumaru saw her shock at how big the room was and decided to tell her that he had it made for him and his wants.  
  
"Kagome what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I'll just have a sandwich thanks"  
  
When their food came they stopped talking so that they could eat when they were one they started to talk about random things.  
  
"So InuYasha looks nothing like you at all"  
  
"InuYasha is my half brother. We have the same father but different mother."  
  
"Oh I have a little brother named Sota and a mom my dad died a long time ago."  
  
"Oh. So what business did you have exactly in Kyoto?"  
  
"Well I came to see a friend of the family her name is Kaede."  
  
"So are you going to go back to your job or are you going to stay here?"  
  
"I don't have work down there that's another reason why I came down here, to find work."  
  
"Well that should be really easy there's a lot of jobs in Kyoto."  
  
"I hope that it is that easy because I really need the money and so that I can get out of your hair."  
  
"Your not a bother it's actually nice to have you here it's better than my brother."  
  
After they're little conversion Sessy left to go back to work. When Kagome went back inside she realized that there was no more noise coming form the dinning room so she went to go see if they were done in there. When she got there she noticed that they were gone but did not care to clean up after them selves which she thought was really gross and that she would never again eat on the table or else she would throw up everything that she tried to eat. Kagome thought that she would just go up to her room and take a bath then go looking around the house for something to do instead of just sitting there doing nothing, so she went to go take a bath to pass the time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Once Kagome got out of the bath Sessy happened to walk into her room to see more than he had planed on seeing.  
  
~ Sessy Pov~  
  
When I got home I thought I would go up to see what Kagome was doing and see if she would like to go out and see a movie.  
  
I hear that she was up in her room so I go up and open the door the see Kagome naked getting ready to change so I slam the door shut and just think to myself the she is so beautiful.  
  
~ Kagome's Pov~  
  
I was just about to change when I hear my door open and see Sesshoumaru just staring at me then shut the door.  
  
I just stared at the door and start to blush bright red, right then I just realized that Sessy was waiting out side for me, so I hurried up and got changed so I can go see what he wanted.  
  
~ Normal Pov ~  
  
Kagome came out of her room to see Sessy leaning on the wall waiting for her. She decides that she would go over and talk to him.  
  
"Sorry Kagome for just walking in on you like that I didn't know that you were getting dressed."  
  
"That's alright Sessy, so what did you want to ask me anyway?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie and then go get something to eat, I don't think that InuYasha is going to be coming home tonight."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Ok how about we leave at 6 o'clock?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
So Kagome and Sessy left to go to the movies and then to dinner. When the movie was over they went to so sushi restaurant, but when they got there they saw InuYasha with some other girl and that just disgusted Kagome because he was just fucking this other girl and now he is with this little whore who he was going to fuck to. (A/N man InuYasha is such a player ^_^)  
  
Sesshoumaru picked the table that was the farthest away from his brother so he wouldn't have to see him. When they sat down they started to talk about some stuff (I don't know what they are talking about) and that's when they saw InuYasha leave and Sessy was hoping that he was not going home because he didn't want to come home with Kagome hearing the fucking loud noises that that little bitch was going to make.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked Kagome if she would like to go somewhere else instead of going strait home.  
  
"Hey why don't we go and take a walk around the park"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
When Sessy and Kagome were done eating they went down to the park and sat under this tree that was on top of a hill. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was looking up and the stars and that's when he thought 'Kagome looks so beautiful in the full moon light.'  
  
~ Kagome's Pov~  
  
Kagome looked over to see Sessy just staring at her so she decided to ask him  
  
"Doesn't the stars look pretty tonight?"  
  
"Yeah they do, but not as beautiful as you."  
  
"What?"  
  
At that moment Kagome found Sesshoumaru's mouth on her.  
  
~ Sessy Pov~  
  
I suddenly got the urge to kiss Kagome so I did, right then I felt Kagome start to respond to me so I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance.  
  
~ Kagome's Pov~  
  
When I started to respond to him I felt his tongue on my lip so I opened my mouth to let him have entrance.  
  
~ Normal Pov~  
  
The kiss started to get more and more passionate as they went on and then Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand start to go up her shirt and gently massage her right breast and at that moment she let a moan escape her mouth. When Sesshoumaru heard this he let out a small grin on his face but never broke the kiss.  
  
****************************************************************Hey guys the story changed to rated R because of some stuff that is coming up ok well Ja ne. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome started to get more and more aroused so she had to brake away from him so that they did not go any further than it has already gotten to. Sesshoumaru looked at her confused as to why she had broke the kiss and moved away from him a little bit.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
"Sessy I don't think that this is the best place to be doing this in the open."  
  
"So what is it that you are saying?"  
  
"What I mean is that I think that we should go home."  
  
"Oh I see what it is you are saying."  
  
Sessy and Kagome got up and walked back to the car and drove off back home. When they got home they were really happy that InuYasha was not home. Sesshoumaru took the liberty to take Kagome's hand and led her up to his room so that they could get a little more privacy. When Sesshoumaru shut the door and locked it Kagome took his hand and led him to the bed.  
  
Sessy went strait back to where they left off at the park. When Sesshoumaru went back to his messaging Kagome let out a small moan so Sessy decided that he would start to make his way down to her left breast. When Kagome felt his lips on her neck and moving their way down she started to stagger breath which made Sessy a little happy to hear that.  
  
Sessy took his left hand away from her breast and make his way down under her skirt. Sessy started to flick her bud and that made Kagome let out a loud moan that made Sesshoumaru get a hard on. Sesshoumaru stopped flicking her bud and instead started to lick it, which just made him want her more and more so he shoved his tongue inside of her, which made Kagome gasp in pleasure. That gave Sessy the urge to start to move in a slow rhythm.  
  
Kagome just arched her back and screamed as she released inside of his mouth. Sesshoumaru stopped and went back up to Kagome's face and shared a passionate kiss with her, which just deepened. Kagome stopped the kiss and said "Sessy I need you right now."  
  
That was the clue that Sesshoumaru was waiting for before he just went into her without asking. Sessy started to push into her slowly and started a slow rhythm moving up and down.  
  
Kagome just burst out "Faster, Faster" Sessy started to go faster and harder with every thrust in an out of her which made her moan and pant really fast. Sessy was starting to come to his point and at the same time he felt Kagome cum on to him. After that Sessy just fell on top of her and started to calm down his breathing. He looked over at Kagome and grabbed her into a tight embrace kissed her on the head and said, "I love you Kagome." Kagome replied "I love you to Sessy" and then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
In the morning Sesshoumaru just looked over and the sleeping girl to his right and just said, "Good morning lover."  
  
"Good morning Sessy."  
  
Sessy and Kagome just gave each other a kiss and then decided that it's time to get up and dressed before the went down to eat some breakfast. When they got down stares they excepted to see InuYasha already sitting down in the same clothes that he was warring last night but to their surprise he was not there.  
  
"Well I don't think that InuYasha will be coming home anytime soon so I guess it's just you and me." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.  
  
Kagome just looked at him and smiled back. When they were done with their food Sesshoumaru told Kagome that he was not going to go to work today and that InuYasha will be able to do everything on his own so they went and sat down to watch some TV.  
  
~ Hey guys I know that this chapter is not that great and is really short but I cant think of anything else to say so R&R and tell me what you think about it or give me some tips ok well tootles everyone for now. ~ 


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys I might not update unless I get some more update request ok well I might update the next chapter ok well tell me if I should keep writing ok tell and then I will do it if you guys want to ok thanks tootles. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on the couch watching some T.V when the phone rang. Sessy went to go and answer it when he came back he told Kagome that something had just come up and that he needed to be at work right away so he gave her a kiss and left with a sad look on his face.  
  
Kagome knew that he would be back as soon as possible so she did not worry. Kagome heard the front door open so she thought that it was Sesshomaru and went to him, but when she got there it was InuYasha.  
  
"Hey InuYasha shouldn't you be at work Sesshomaru just got a phone call saying that he needed to be at work fast for something?"  
  
"I was the one that called just to get him out of the way."  
  
When Kagome looked it to InuYasha's eyes she noticed that they held lust, at this Kagome began to walk away from him. InuYasha noticed and ran at her and pulled her close to his body. Kagome could fell his harden member under his pants.  
  
InuYasha started to grind up agents Kagome, but she did not respond to him, so InuYasha picked her up and ran up to his room. InuYasha throw Kagome on the bed and started to rip off her cloths and he tied her up to the bed post above her head so she couldn't struggle.  
  
"InuYasha stop please your hurting me!"  
  
At this InuYasha grabbed her right breast and put his mouth ver the other. He started to crease and play with her right breast with his hand and sucked and nipped at her left. Kagome screamed out loud, not from pleasure but from pain.  
  
Down stairs the front door started to open when Sesshomaru came in to hear Kagome scream out in pain. When he heard where the noise was coming from he immediately ran up the stairs to InuYasha's room.  
  
When Sesshomaru opened up InuYasha's door he could not believed what he saw in front of him. What he saw was InuYasha on top of Kagome with his cloths off and when he saw Kagome he just lost it, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. By that time Sesshomaru was already charging at InuYasha for what he did to Kagome.  
  
Ok guys I'm going to stop it right here. I hope you like it I didn't want to go into details on Kagome's rape because I just couldn't do that to Kagome but if you want to know it was really bad, she's bleeding and has deep gashes in her sides ok well there you go ok please review and I'll see if I want to finish it ok tootles 


	9. Chapter 8

Ok guys sorry that I didn't update sooner but I had a lot of stuff going on well anyways here is the story and I hope you like it  
  
Chapter 8  
  
#Last Time#  
  
When Sesshomaru opened up InuYasha's door he could not believed what he saw in front of him. What he saw was InuYasha on top of Kagome with his cloths off and when he saw Kagome he just lost it, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. By that time Sesshomaru was already charging at InuYasha for what he did to Kagome.  
  
#Back to the story#  
  
InuYasha did not see Sesshomaru charging at him until it was to late and he was knocked across the other side of the room and hit the wall with a loud thud. Kagome was just stunned to see InuYasha hurled to the other side of the room. She look to her side to see a very pissed off Sesshomaru just staring at InuYasha with blood red eyes with an evil look in them. Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha a started to punch him in the gut.  
  
"InuYasha I'm going to kill you for what you did to Kagome you fucking bastered!"  
  
InuYasha jumped off the floor and charged at him, but Sesshomaru just dogged him and grabbed him by the hair and pull him to the wall and bashed his head in until there was a big hole in the wall.  
  
Kagome just looked on in shock because she couldn't do anything about it; all she could do was just watch a Sesshomaru bet the shit out of InuYasha. Sesshomaru had stopped hitting him into the wall and started to punch him in the face, he threw InuYasha to the ground and started to kick him in the stomach until he bent over and vomited all over the floor and passed out.  
  
Sesshomaru knew that InuYasha was not going to be getting up anytime soon so he walked over to Kagome and untied her from the bed post; he picked her up and took her out f InuYasha's room and in to his room. When he set Kagome down on the bed she just look at him spectacle.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry for leaving you at the house alone. I should have known that it was just InuYasha that called me in just to get me out of the house."  
  
"It's alright Sesshomaru I'm fine he didn't hurt me that bad."  
  
Sesshomaru just looked over at Kagome and walked over to her and put her in his lap.  
  
"Kagome what did he do to you before I got here?"  
  
Kagome just shudered at his question before she answered him. "At first when you left I heard the door bell ring so I went to go and answer it but when I got there I saw InuYasha standing there so I asked him why he was here when you just went to go and meet him at work. He just looked at me and then the next thing I knew we were up in his bedrom on the beed with him on top of me. I tried to get out from under him but it was no use he had me pined down to the bed. To the point where I couldn't move, he started to punch me in the face and scratch me. When I tried to move he would hit me harder in the face.  
  
When I started to scream he would force a kiss on me. When he started to kiss me he gradually moved down lower when he did he took a knife out of his pocket and ripe my cloths off with it. I started to move and scream in protest he would either scratch me with it or he would stab me in the side with it. He finally got fed up and took his cloths off and shoved his cock inside me and stared to go hard and fast. I screamed out in pain and that's when you showed up and threw him off of me."  
  
Sesshomaru just looked down at Kagome in shock 'how could I have let this happen to her.' With that thought he held Kagome close to his body until she fell asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru just sat there with Kagome asleep in his arms and thought to himself that he would never leave Kagome alone ever again.  
  
Kagome woke up the next day in Sesshomaru's arms and felt so warm and safe in his arms that she did not want to move from that spot. Sesshomaru felt Kagome stir and looked down to see her looking up at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
Sesshomaru just grinned at her answer because no matter what happened last night she still had a smile on her face. Kagome and Sesshomaru just sat there loving each other's company. InuYasha had just woken up and was really pissed off at what Sesshomaru had done to him. InuYasha got up and jumped out of the window and ran out to meet someone to get his revenge on his brother.  
  
~Ok guys I know that I took a long time to post this up and I know that it is short and I will try to make it longer ok well I hope that you enjoy the story so tootles for now~ 


	10. AN

Hello my reviewers I would just like to say that I am going to be changing my Pen Name to Chibi Saki instead of it being inuyasha92689 ok oh and to let you all know I am working on all of my stories next chapter but it will take a while ok well thanks to reading this a/n. Tootles !


	11. AN Sorry :

AN sorry!!!! 

I am sorry for all of those people that have actually liked and read this story but for now I am going to discontinue this story, but this is only temporary until I can think of what I want to do with it and where I am going with it so I am sorry to everyone, but it is not like they wont be update so just give me some more time.


End file.
